Two Princesses
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: No matter what happens in their lives, Elena and Sofia will always be friends.


**I do not own any characters. Both Sofia the first and Elena of Avalor belong to Disney.**

* * *

It was a sunny morning in the kingdom of Avalor and it's crown princess Elena was awoken with a knock on her door.

"Your breakfast, your highness." came a maid's voice as she entered the bedroom, carrying a breakfast tray.

"Thank you Marisol and good morning." Elena replied as Marisol placed the tray on a nearby draw.

"Your welcome princess Elena." Marisol replied with a small curtsy."

"You don't have to curtsy so early in the morning." Elena said.

"But you're the crown princess." Marisol reminded her.

"It' just you and me. Besides no one needs to know." Elena stated.

Marisol briefly looked conflicted before she "Of course, my lady."

Elena hid her feelings of slight disappointment but gave Marisol a smile of thanks.

Sometime after she finished breakfast Elena went downstairs to meet with her council. Already waiting for her were her friends, Naomi, Gabe, Mateo, her grandmother and grandfather and her cousin and chancellor Esteban.

"Ah, Elena right on time." her grandfather announced as Elena reached her seat.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Elena questioned.

"Well we need to go over the trade plans with Córdoba and Satu, then we need to go over the budget for Avalor's schools and come up with a plan to protect Avalor from any future magic attacks." Her grandfather announced.

"Yes, Abuelo." Elena agreed, before she added "Wait, what?"

"It was my idea your highness." Esteban spoke up. "But you must agree that we had a lot of magical threats pop up in Avalor…."

"What are you suggesting?" Elena questioned.

"I'm saying we need to create a task force keep an eye on possible magical threats." Esteban stated.

"How will I know that this won't go out of control?" Elena questioned.

"Elena, what if you meet a magical threat like Suriki…" Esteban started to say, but Elena stood up with anger in her eyes.

"You need to leave this room right now." Elena ordered.

Esteban looked around the room as Francisco and his wife Luisa just glared at him.

With that Esteban hung his head in defeat and left the room.

After a drink of water, Elena and the rest of the council finished going over the rest of the plans. Soon after the meeting was finished, Francisco said "Elena, may I speak you as your Abuelo for a moment?"

"Yes." Elena agreed before turning back to Naomi, Gabe and Mateo and added "I see you guys later."

After, Elena's friends left the room, Francisco said "Elena, well I understand your anger and pain. As Crown Princess you shouldn't have exploded like that, a leader must always remain calm when talking to her government officials. We don't want to give the government of Avalor an excuse to remove you from duty."

"I understand." was all Elena said as she hung her head down.

"Good and remember you must always keep your cool." Francisco reminded the princess.

"Yes, Abuleo." Elena answered, before she and her grandfather left the council room. Soon she heard, Naomi's voice call out "Elena, would you like to see what's at the docs today?"

"What's at the docs?" Elena, Mateo and Gabe wondered.

"Don't you remember? Shipments from Encantica are coming today." Naomi reminded the crown princess.

At this, Elena beamed with joy. "What are we waiting for? Let's head over to the harbor!"

Then Elena, Mateo, Gabe and Naomi began to run towards the harbor with excitement.

Ever since Sofia had helped her out of the amulet, free her family, take back her kingdom and stop Shuriki, Elena had always made sure that Avalor would always have good relations with Encantica.

"Where are you going?" Interrupted her Abula, Lusia.

"To greet the Encantican ship?" Elena said feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Elena, as future Queen of Avalor you shouldn't run so recklessly…" Lusia started to say.

"You're right…Elena and her friend's should be riding us!" Skylar announced as he, Miggs and Luna flew into the main palace hall.

With that Elena and Mateo leaped on Skylar while Gabe got on Miggs and Naomi leaped on Luna. Then the group of friends flew towards the docs. Before they knew it, they had reached the docs.

"Naomi!" Mr. Turner called out as the group landed. "Back so soon?"

"We need to meet with Encantica's ship dad." Naomi explained as she, Elena, Mateo and Gabe got off their friends.

"Thanks for the ride." Elena said to Skylar, Miggs and Luna.

"No problem." Replied Skylar, Miggs and Luna at once.

Just then the Enchanten ship arrived and dropped off supplies for Avalor.

"Give my thanks to the Enchanten royal family." Elena stated as, Mateo, Gabe and Naomi unloaded the big crates from the ship.

"I'll deliver it myself you highness." The Captain replied with a smile.

As the Enchanten ship left and the docks and started its long journey back to Enchantia. Mr. Turner headed over to the group and asked "Do you need assistance?"

"Thanks Dad, but what about your own job?" Naomi wondered.

"I've already taken care of it before the Enchanten cargo arrived." Mr. Turner answered.

Naomi looked at Elena who replied "The more the merrier."

With that, Mr. Turner joined the group and helped them load the cargo on the many carts. Sometime later, all five people were extremely tired.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home now." Elena decided.

"Thanks and have a nice night Elena." Naomi said as she and her dad waved goodbye.

"Are you sure, you'll be alright?" Mateo wondered as he, Gabe and Elena hopped on the Jaquins.

"Of course you'll be alright, you guys have us." Skylar pipped up as Migs and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Night Elena. Night Gabe." Mateo called out as Luna took out and flew him home.

"Night Mateo. Night Luna." Elena, Gabe, Migs and Skylar said at the same time. Then a few moments later, Migs and Skylar took off and flew towards the palace of Avalor.

"What a day huh?" Elena said as they flew over Avalor.

"You said it, through is this is somewhat calm compared to some of the other adventures." Gabe stated.

"Yep." Skylar and Luna agreed.

"Oh, right." Elena said as she remembered the day she was imprisoned in that amulet and the day she was released all thanks to Sofia. Once again, she wondered how the young princess was doing and reminded herself to write to Sofia. Elena was then brought out of her thoughts as Luna turned and flew in the direction of Gabe's house.

"See you tomorrow." The crown princess called out to the young captain of the guard.

"Bye." Elena waved as Skylar flew towards the palace grounds. Once Skylar landed, Elena got off and thanked the Jaquin, before she headed inside the palace. She arrived in the dining hall just in time for dinner. Already waiting for her, were her grandparents and Isabel.

"Sorry, I'm late." Elena apologized.

"That's okay, dinner hasn't started yet." Isabel replied.

"What are we having for dinner?" Elena asked as sat down besides her sister.

"We're having _Escabeche."_ Their grandmother Lusia spoke up.

"How was your day?" Elena wondered.

"My day was great, I looked over all my tools and came up with some pretty cool ideas for inventions." Isabel recalled.

"Really?" Elena asked interested.

"Yep, my first one is called an adjusting bed, it grows with you as you do." Isabel said proudly before she added. "Now, I just need to go out and find enough wool and rubber."

Elena and their grandparents couldn't hide their laughter. Even Isabel couldn't help but join in. After the dinning room managed to calm down. Elena turned to her grandparents and asked " _Abeluo, Abelua,_ what about you?"

"Well, we just walked around the palace and talked to the advisors about how the citizens of Avalor are adjusting to bring back under our rule." Francisco Explained.

"Do they like us better than Shuriki?" Isabel wondered.

"Of course they do." Elena assured her sister. "Our family ruled Avalor long before that witch did. Besides, I heard she was no fun anyway."

"She did kill your parents after all." Their grandfather interrupted.

Suddenly, Elena and Isabel's good mood vanished and was replaced with a sad and somber one.

Seeing the sad looks on his grand daughter's faces, Francisco added "Anyway, who wants to head to the dining room for dinner."

At this, both Elena and Isabel's faces beamed and they followed their grandfather into the dining room.

Sometime after dinner and wishing her grandparents and younger sister a good night, Elena returned to her room and wrote a letter to Sofia.

 _Dear Sofia, how are things in Enchantica? It's hard to believe that so much as changed within 41 years. My Abula and Abulo (my grandmother and grandfather in english) have a hard time keeping up with the changes, but thankfully Estaban is helping them with that. Isa and have an easier time with that, but there are some days that she and I have a hard time believing that most of our friends are grown up with families of their own now. At least, I have Mateo, Gabe and Naomi. Speaking of Mateo, he's my royal wizard now and I have a feeling that he'll be just as great as a wizard as his grandfather was. Speaking of which, I can't believe that he's a book now, it's almost kind of funny to think about. Anyway, please tell your dad thank for everything. I'll say it before and I'll say it again, I, my family and the people of Avalor owe you a great a debt and I can never say thank you enough. Maybe one day, me and my whole family can come visit you and your family in Enchantica one day? For now? I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Elena of Avalor._

As soon as she letter was finished, the Crown princess of Avalor folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. Then she had the Royal Mail service deliver the letter and hope that it would reach its destination.

Sometime later in Enchantia, Elena's letter arrived. Excited, Sofia quickly opened and read the letter. At once she hurried back to her room and started writing her own letter to Elena.

 _Dear Elena, things are going fine in Enchantia. Royal academy is challenging, but fun. James is becoming more adventurous in between learning how to Enchantia's future king. Amber's spending a lot of time shopping for new outfits. As for me, whenever I look at my amulet, I think of you. I can't imagine what it was like to be trapped inside there for 53 years. I still can talk to Cover and the other animals, however I wonder if the princesses of the past will still appear whenever I need them. Did any of the princesses of the past ever appear to you? If so, which ones?_

 _Your friend, Sofia_

With that, Sofia folded her letter and placed in an envelope. However, before she could mail it. A servant interrupted her thoughts with "It's bedtime, young princess."

Sofia laughed and blushed a bit, before she replied with "I already told you Annabelle, please call me Sofia."

"But it's not proper for me to address you in such a familiar manner, young princess." Annabelle explained.

"But you're my friend, you can call me Sofia.." Sofia answered.

Annabelle looked both excited and guilty, before she replied with "Alright, but let's keep it between us okay."

Sofia nodded with a smile and wished Annabelle good night. Once she was gone, Sofia turned towards Clover and said "Can you believe how much time has gone by?"

"You said it." Cover agreed as he watched Sofia climbed into bed. Then he hopped into his own corner.

"Night, Sof." Cover said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Good night, Cover." Sofia whispered. Then she turned to look at her letter, she would mail it tomorrow. Feeling satisfied, Sofia closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Escabeche: A Latin American dish filled with either fish, chicken, rabbit or pork and usually colored with Spanish paprika and marinated with vinegar.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
